Colors
by DarkSakura IIDX
Summary: Sora's thoughts after mistrusting Yamato.
1. Disclaimer

**Title:** Colors

**Chapters:** One.

**Notes:** This is based on a dream I had the morning I wrote it. It didn't follow my original intention, so be warned. It's also my first songfic.

**Summary:** Sora's thoughts after mistrusting Yamato.

**The Song:** Colors is from Beatmania IIDX 6th Style, by dj TAKA. Konami owns this song.

**Thanks to:** My weird nightmares, and Michelle for reading it over first.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is owned by Toei, and whoever did that not-so-bad US dub.

**Son of the Disclaimer:** This is Sorato related. If you are anti-Sorato, don't tell me about it. Tell Toei. If you don't like what else I did, that's what the review function is for, isn't it? Make sure you review my fanfic if you read it! _Constructive_ criticism is always welcome!


	2. Colors

**Colors  
A Digimon 02 Songfic**

_"In the blue  
I'm thinking of you  
Oh, I was a fool to let you walk away... (so far away)_

Tears in my eyes today  
Make my world the color of blue...."

Is it over? You turned your back on me today, walking into the afternoon light as though it didn't bother you. I wanted to run after you and take back the things I said, but all I could do was watch you leave.

_Snip._

So I'm here alone, trimming the already decomposing leaves from plants left unattended in my mother's greenhouse. I've taken to my task with a vengance, but it's futile to believe that this would distract me from these thoughts. I still see your retreating back, the sunlight through your hair making it seem like you wore a halo.

_"What was she doing in your dressing room?!"_

I should never have forced the issue. Yamato had _never_ been interested in Motomiya Jun, and wouldn't be likely to start. My eyes close, and I see the anger heat the ice in your eyes.

_"If you can't trust me, there's no use going on."_

It was a moment of selfish jealousy that sparked that argument. You ended it by leaving me to walk home alone. The tears were easy enough to hide from my mother, simply stating that it had been airborne dust.

_Snip!_

_"Red is with a twist"_

"Itai!" The exclaimation of pain escaped before I could stop it, my palm splashed with oozing crimson. Did the building shake? Did I miss my target because I'm crying? It doesn't matter; it simply needs to stop, so stand shakily to creep past the heater unit to the first aid kit.

_"Orange of the fire"_

My legs go out from under me as the building shakes again, the aged unit warming the greenhouse falling a mere foot past my location. All was darkness, save for the sparks that I could easily see growing into a healthy flame, fueled by the dead plant matter I left discarded next to my work.

Stupid. Careless.

Rising to my feet is futile, as the work table has my legs pinned. Thankfully the pain vanished after the initial flash of impact.

_"Green of tourmaline"_

I should be scared out of my mind right now, shouldn't I? All I can make myself think of is the green of Yamato's jacket slung across his shoulder as he abandoned me. 

_"Yellow mellow hello, hello"_

The flames are so pretty. The yellow looks just like that halo I remembered, the one that the sun created with the blonde hair I love so much.

_"Make me a smile....  
I'm covered and colored with one, only one...."_

"Yamato."

Did I call your name, just now? How easy is it is to smile when I think of you. The pain is gone now, as numb as the rest of me feels. Is my shirt wet? I can't tell. Perhaps water fell on my side when the work table landed on me. There remains enough mobility in my arm for me to check the moisture on my skin.

It's sticky.

Is water supposed to be sticky? My head hurts too terribly to turn, as much as my curiosity wishes to drive me. It has to be plant food mixed with the liquid.

_"Oh baby, I'm alone...  
Alone without you.  
What am I supposed to do?"_

The heat of the flames must not be as close anymore, since I can barely feel it, or taste the smoke as it fills my lungs. All I can see is his back....

_"I'm alone, alone without you...  
And the color blue."_

There's a sensation of falling as the building shakes again, and I'm pushed further from the flames, a sharp pain bringing my thoughts momentarily back to my current situation. I know I'm hallucinating. Smoke cannot take a physical form, nor can it bring my wishes to reality. Even so, could I hope?

"Yamato...."

_"In the blue  
I'm thinking of you  
Oh, I was a fool to let you walk away...._

Tears in my eyes today  
Make my world the color of blue...."

There's a sensation of being lifted, and I can't help but open my eyes at the sudden weight of saline falling to my blistered cheeks. All I can see is a fathomless blue, framed in blackened gold.

"God, Sora. I'm sorry....I'll get you out of here." His voice is pulling me closer, and suddenly I feel warmth that is not a creation of the inferno that surrounds us. In the distance there is the shrill cry of my mother's voice, soon silenced by a deafening crash as the earth below lurched with violent force.

Yamato is still here, his eyes in apparent agony as a beam from the ceiling slides off of his back. Scarlet slides down his temple, and with the splash against my arm, I recognize it as the same which soaked my clothes.

His gaze met mine again, fear slowly replaced by acceptance and love. The warmth is returning for us both this time. His eyes....

_"The color of blue...."_

**End.**


End file.
